


Бессонные ночи и встреча под омелой

by stigmata_teru, Victoria_Logan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Awkward Flirting, Christmas Eve, Good Original Percival Graves, Happy Credence Barebone, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmata_teru/pseuds/stigmata_teru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Logan/pseuds/Victoria_Logan
Summary: По версии Серафины Пиквери, Персивалю Грейвсу необходим отдых.По версии Криденса Бэрбоуна, Персивалю Грейвсу необходимы серотонин и объятия.По версии самого Персиваля Грейвса, ему просто нужно дело посерьёзнее.





	Бессонные ночи и встреча под омелой

   

 

Грейвс отвлекается от методичного комканья салфетки — та выглядит так, будто у Персиваля с ней личные счёты, — когда над ухом раздаётся тактичное:  
  
— Через пятнадцать минут закрываемся.  
  
Перед глазами появляется рука с зажатым в пальцах фланелевым полотенцем, бодро протирает стол, поправляет зубочистки и одноразовые ложки и сразу же исчезает.  
  
Закрываемся?  
  
Персиваль тупо прослеживает взглядом за оранжевым, переходит на фартук с заковыристым логотипом, цепляется за стенд с выпечкой, кофемашину и, останавливаясь на часах, почти озарённо произносит:  
  
— О.  
  
Стрелки не спеша подтягиваются к полуночи.  
  
Скажи ему кто, что вечер воскресенья он будет проводить в компании чая с молоком, рождественских песен и неудобного стула не-маговской кофейни, Персиваль бы посмеялся — со всеми издевательскими нотками, на которые он способен, — но, что забавно, вот он сидит в той самой кофейне, слушает те самые рождественские песни, сминает в кулаке несчастную салфетку, закидывает её внутрь того самого пустого стакана из-под чая, и ему  _не смешно_.  
  
Задание, которое он выполняет — проследить, руками не трогать, («Палочкой тоже, Грейвс, я предупредила»), звучат в голове указания Пиквери, — выглядит как ошибка, рудимент карьеры, лишняя головная боль, но не выполнить его он не может.  
  
Впрочем, как и воспринять с должным достоинством.  
  
Возможно, дело в ослаблении его профессиональных навыков — по глупости допущенная ошибка все четыре часа болезненно скребет эго; возможно, дело в источнике проблемы — третьесортная не-маговская газета, Мерлин помилуй,  _они издеваются_ ; возможно, дело в самом деле, которого по сути своей и нет.  
  
Но, вообще-то, решает Грейвс, всё дело в Пиквери.  
  
Он со скрипом отодвигает стул, снимает с вешалки пальто и складывает газету во внутренний карман.  
  
В спину доносится:  
  
— Приходите ещё!  
  
И Персиваль душит в себе порыв выругаться.  
  
Не то чтобы он против, не то чтобы ему что-то не понравилось, но он с удовольствием не приходил бы сюда — ни сегодня, ни в ближайшие лет двадцать, ни вообще. Однако ему приходится.   
  
Госпожа Президент — да пощадит Мерлин эту ужасную женщину и пошлёт ей немного добродушия — не терпит отступлений от раздаваемых ей указаний и, в случае чего, лично приведёт под руку, усадит у окна и будет с осуждением смотреть своими этими глазами, от которых хочется то ли сбежать, то ли Петрификус Тоталус наложить. Возможно, даже себя. Возможно, даже дважды.  
  
Так что, вот: Персиваль Грейвс, кофейня и брошенное через плечо «обязательно».  
  
Он выходит на улицу, вдыхает морозный воздух, медленно подходит к антикварному магазину, расположенному аккурат на другой стороне дороги, и осматривается.  
  
Что снаружи, что изнутри — он не представляет из себя ничего особенного: старое здание, такая же старая проводка, не менее старый владелец, — Грейвс заходил ещё днём, чтобы иметь хоть какое-то представление о месте, за которым приходится следить. Безделушки на полках, потрёпанные временем шкафы, гирлянды, пережившие не один десяток лет, и едва заметный магический след: такой оставляют боггарты и мелкие по своей силе артефакты. Мало для паники, но достаточно для того, чтобы заставить свет мигать минут двадцать.  
  
Грейвс не уверен, что порученное ему дело стоит и сикля. Как минимум, потому что вспышки энергии, описанные очевидцами, слишком слабые. Как максимум, потому что они были однократными.  
  
И если уж совсем честно, Грейвс сомневается, что яркий свет можно использовать в качестве оружия массового уничтожения не-магов, однако… Однако.  
  
Он наблюдает за медленно падающим снегом, совсем уж редкими прохожими и часами, которые показывают начало первого, а затем сворачивает на главную улицу и идёт до границы действия заклинания.  
  
Аппарация — под запретом, согревающие чары — под запретом, любое отличие в поведении от не-магов — под запретом.  
  
Полевые условия работы аврора во всей свой красе.  
  
Грейвс пересекает едва ощутимый барьер, сворачивает в переулок и с хлопком исчезает.

  
❄❄❄

  
  
На следующий день всё повторяется с небольшой поправкой на свет.  
  
Грейвс с восьми до одиннадцати трижды заказывает чёрный чай с молоком, получает именные стаканы, широкую улыбку бариста, шутку про королеву и неудовлетворённое желание подколоть в ответ.  
  
(Тот факт, что над ним шутит человек, первое обращение к которому со стороны звучит как: «Бэрбоун, какого хрена ты устроил на кухне?» — вгоняет в недоумение).  
  
(Дополнение: однако шутка была неплохой).  
  
И всё же.  
  
Сначала Грейвс не до конца верит своим глазам — тупо смотрит на светопредставление в окнах антикварного магазина и оглядывается по сторонам, будто бы: «Вы что, тоже это видите». Потом — верит, но с большой неохотой. Ещё позже — внимательно всматривается, обдумывая план действий; дело есть дело, поручили — выполняй.  
  
Яркие вспышки мигают на манер закоротившей гирлянды, и стёкла дребезжат так сильно, что это видно даже на приличном расстоянии. Посетители машинально поворачивают головы в сторону раздражителя, переговариваются, и —  _вы что, ненормальные?_ — почти сразу возвращаются к своим делам.  
  
— Ничего себе веселье, — говорит за спиной Криденс — тот самый Бэрбоун, который «какого хрена».  
  
И Грейвс мысленно с ним соглашается. Действительно. Ничего себе веселье.  
  
Он оставляет недопитый чай и на ходу накидывает на плечи пальто.  
  
В принципе, он даже всё успевает: поднять столб снега, свести к минимуму обзор, проникнуть внутрь, оглушить того, кто устроил беспорядок и…  
  
«Даже не думай вламываться туда, — некстати звучат в голове назойливые указания Пиквери, — иначе отправлю в бессрочный отпуск».  
  
…и шла бы ты сама туда, Серафина.  
  
Грейвс останавливается на крыльце и наблюдает за тем, как последние всполохи света в окнах гаснут. Не вламываться так не вламываться, будто ему это больше всех надо. В любом случае, если кто-то будет сбегать, он это увидит и начнёт преследование, если не будет — у него полно пустых бланков в качестве отчёта для Пиквери. Технически Грейвс даже не нарушит приказ.  
  
Однако из антикварного магазина никто не выбегает, не выходит и даже не выползает, поэтому Персиваль продолжает хмуро следить за дверьми, когда мимо него проносится разномастная толпа в звенящих шапках, перекрывая обзор — над их головами еле удаётся разглядеть петли с вывеской; потом поднимается ветер, сносит с козырьков накопившийся снег и впечатывает Грейвсу в лицо пестрящий красками рекламный буклет — никогда,  _никогда_  он не пойдёт в этот театр; и, наконец, его хлопают по плечу и говорят:  
  
— Здравствуйте, не хотите ли вы поговорить…  
  
— Да вы издеваетесь! — он обречённо стонет и проводит холодными ладонями по лицу.  
  
Невысокая женщина со стопкой листов в руках отшатывается.  
  
Для удачного побега, мрачно прикидывает Грейвс, достаточно секунд десяти: выскользнуть через дверь, затеряться в толпе, невозмутимо уйти, не оборачиваясь. Тот, кто находился внутри, за предоставленное ему время успел бы ещё и станцевать прощальный вальс.  
  
Грейвс сжимает кулаки, обходит испуганную женщину, роется в карманах, достаёт портсигар и прикуривает.  
  
На границе антиаппарационного заклинания раздаётся хлопок.

❄❄❄

  
  
Волной молчаливого осуждения его сносит ещё на пороге.  
  
Грейвс лениво разматывает шарф, снимает пальто и машет ладонью в сторону выключателя. В прихожей загорается свет. Во внимательном, недовольном и сонном взгляде круглых серых глаз напротив загорается голод.  
  
— И тебе здравствуй, Туч.  
  
Туч дважды чихает — если бы и это можно было сделать с некой ноткой ворчливости, он обязательно бы попробовал, — топчется на месте и идёт на кухню. Скрипит острыми когтями по полу, машет тяжелым хвостом — одна из коробок в коридоре падает и раскрывается, Туч не обращает внимания на выкатившийся из неё ёлочный шар и невозмутимо идёт дальше; уровень прокрастинации Персиваля Грейвса: заговор квартиры с котом по части её оформления к Рождеству, — останавливается и выразительно смотрит на пустую миску.  
  
Лови мышей, думает Грейвс.  
  
Вот просто бери и ищи мышь весом в пятьдесят пять грамм, потому что диету для слишком объёмного пушистого зада никто не отменял.  
  
Туч продолжает гипнотизировать миску.  
  
Грейвс молча насыпает корм.  
  
Бланк для отчёта на краю захламлённого стола — папки, книги, сломанные карандаши и кружка-Санта с недопитым чаем — мозолит глаза. Грейвс смотрит на него краем глаза, пока переодевается; смотрит, пока перемывает посуду — встречайте: Персиваль Грейвс, один из лучших авроров МАКУСА, движением руки скручивает преступника в крендель, но проигрывает бой с бытовыми чарами; смотрит, пока пытается заснуть.  
  
И не выдерживает.  
  
Туч, прикрыв один глаз, следит за парящим к кровати листком бумаги и пером, подставляет голову чешущей за ухом ладони, зевает и с важным видом укладывается рядом с Грейвсом, впиваясь когтями в незащищённый бок.  
  
Странная любовь у этого животного, думает Грейвс, любовь с лёгкой тягой к садизму. Но чесать не перестаёт.  
  
Часы на стене показывают начало первого.  
  
Форма для отчёта терпеливо зависает в воздухе на добрые десять минут, и Персиваль понимает, что готов заняться чем угодно — хоть крестиком вышивать, он где-то читал, что и своими руками это делать не так сложно, — лишь бы не начитывать унылую информацию, чтобы та отпечаталась на бумаге.  
  
Имя субъекта: неизвестно.  
  
Цель прибытия: неизвестна.  
  
Характер поведения: не… погодите, погодите… ах, да, неизвестен.  
  
Под окнами кто-то кричит:  
  
— Моему терпению пришёл конец!  
  
И Грейвс еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не написать то же самое мелким шрифтом где-нибудь в уголке отчёта.

❄❄❄

  
  
— Давай так, — с порога начинает Персиваль, звучно захлопывает тяжелую дверь и шагает в центр кабинета, — ты меня сейчас выслушаешь, и мы все обсудим еще раз.  
  
Серафина Пиквери — усталость во взгляде, проблемы Конгресса на сердце, потёртая папка в руках — смотрит на него не дольше секунды и возвращается к изучению документов.  
  
Спрашивает:  
  
— Ты каждый день будешь врываться ко мне с этой фразой?  
  
(Поправка: сердца у Серафины Пиквери нет).  
  
В её кабинете холодно. Грейвс сквозь пиджак чувствует морозный ветер, будто одно из плотно закрытых окон настежь открыто, и едва ли не ёжится: по коже словно елозят одним из десятка кактусов, которыми заставлены подоконники — отличная коллекция породистых колючек, несколько из них, помнится, самолично дарил; долго выбирал, загонял консультанта, но остановился на тех, которые причислялись к особо привередливым.  
  
И вот так ирония: на кактусы Пиквери время от времени внимание обращает, а на самого Грейвса — нет.  
  
Он доходит до стола, кладёт отчёт на самый край и опирается на него ладонями.  
  
— Если потребуется.  
  
Пиквери бегло считывает информацию, хмурится и поджимает губы.  
  
— Не думаю, что на данный момент у нас есть темы для обсуждения, — она отточенным движением ставит подпись, откладывает папку в отдельную стопку и берется за следующую.  
  
Грейвс смотрит на неё внимательно, будто: «Ты не уйдёшь от этого разговора»; будто: «Мы оба это знаем, давай покончим с этим здесь и сейчас»; будто: «Я расколол с полсотни тёмных магов, думаешь, тебя не смогу?»  
  
Её мастерство игнорировать посторонние раздражители едва ли не кричит: « _Меня_  не сможешь».  
  
— Послушай, Серафина, — доверительно начинает Грейвс. — Это дело… Я ведь могу быстро с ним разобраться, — всё так же доверительно продолжает он. — Просто устроить рейд, выявить нарушителя и закрыть его. Ты знаешь меня со школы, я всегда всё довожу до конца. Дай мне свободу действий, и я…  
  
— Возвращайся к своим обязанностям, Грейвс.  
  
Персиваль шумно втягивает воздух.  
  
— Ты ведь и сама понимаешь, насколько это сэкономит всем нам и время, и бюджет, — а кое-кому, Персиваль совсем не намекает, ещё и репутацию. — А если там что-то серьёзное? — продолжает давить он.  
  
И вот тут-то…  
  
— У меня всё под контролем, — и вот тут-то все старания катятся в пропасть.  
  
— Если у тебя всё под контролем, — с предельной вежливостью, которая появляется в их диалогах при концентрате раздражения или злости выше среднего, цедит Грейвс, — какого чёрта я просиживаю штаны за слежкой?  
  
— Как раз потому, что ты просиживаешь штаны за слежкой, — Пиквери делает ударение на последних словах, — это дело и не выходит за рамки стандартного расследования, — она наконец откладывает документы в сторону, скрещивает пальцы в замок, смотрит в упор. И говорит: — Я доверяю тебе и твоим профессиональным навыкам, Грейвс, не смотря на то, что случилось на последнем задании.  
  
И полетели камни.  
  
— Твои действия несколько противоречат словам, — щурится Грейвс. — Чего я не знаю, Серафина?  
  
— Ты располагаешь всей необходимой информацией.  
  
— «Необходимой» и «полной», — замечает он, — разные понятия. Для чего были установлены антиаппарационные чары?  
  
Пиквери хмурится и отстукивает большими пальцами друг об друга. Думает. И говорит:  
  
— В целях безопасности, — медленно, выбирая слова. — Твоей — в том числе.  
  
— Не давать мне действовать в полную силу, — едко уточняет Грейвс, — это теперь считается безопасностью?  
  
— В какой-то мере. Тебе нужен отдых, Персиваль. И это задание лучше другого подходит для того, чтобы дать тебе передышку, но не дать заржаветь.  
  
— Ты хотела сказать «лучше подходит, чтобы меня  _осадить_ »?  
  
— Я сказала то, что хотела сказать. Данное дело…  
  
— Серафина,  _это_  — не дело! — перебивает Грейвс; от кипящего внутри раздражения едва не покалывает кончики пальцев. — Я выполняю роль табуретки с глазами!  
  
— Зато не лезешь под заклинания, после которых тебя приходится собирать едва ли не по частям! — резко повышает голос Пиквери и теряет всю свою годами наработанную собранность. Грейвс уже отвык видеть её  _такой_  — эмоциональной, несдержанной, способной обложить заклинаниями как пощечинами. Но Серафина глубоко вдыхает и — секунда — превращается обратно в госпожу Президента, женщину, от взгляда которой люди соглашаются на любые пытки, лишь бы она отвернулась.  
  
Говорит спокойно:  
  
— Давай обозначим: ты действуешь строго по плану, и это последний раз, когда мы обсуждаем твои действия в рамках данного дела.  
  
Персиваль сжимает зубы до боли.  
  
— Как скажете,  _госпожа Президент_. Разрешите идти?  
  
И, не дождавшись ответа, уходит, снова хлопая дверью.

❄❄❄

  
  
Холодный ветер кусает щёки, задувает в уши, щедро одаривает снегом глаза и тушит сигарету.  
Грейвс щурится, выбрасывает её в ближайшую урну и вздыхает.  
  
Сам виноват, думает он. Сам виноват, сам прокололся, сам за это теперь отдувается. Признать сложно, но где-то в глубине души — настолько далеко, что Грейвс отказывается допускать саму мысль о существовании этого места — он согласен со словами Пиквери. Пустяковое ведь было задание: проследить, обезоружить, доставить в Конгресс. А он заигрался. Заигрался, забыл про здравый смысл, поплыл в собственной чрезмерной самоуверенности и вот, пожалуйста: чай для мистера Грейвса со всеми вытекающими.  
  
За спиной группа людей радостно поёт про маленького осла на пыльной дороге.  
  
Над головой звенит колокольчик.  
  
Криденс Бэрбоун — почти шесть футов дурацких улыбок, громкого голоса и футболок с идиотскими слоганами — выпрямляется и шутливо салютует двумя пальцами от виска в качестве приветствия.  
  
Грейвс кивает и говорит:  
  
— Чай. Чёрный цейлонский. С молоком и без сахара. Пожалуйста.  
  
Криденс тянет «м-х-м», достаёт картонный стакан и чиркает по нему маркером. Спрашивает:  
  
— Ещё что-нибудь? Кекс, круассан, морковный тортик?  
  
— Не люблю сладкое, спасибо.  
  
— А зря, — Криденс скрывается за кофейным аппаратом и чем-то шуршит. — Вашим бы бровям — да здоровую дозу серотонина!  
  
Что, простите, думает Персиваль.  
  
— Что, простите? — повторяет он вслух.  
  
— Хмурый вы, говорю. Вам бы сладкого. И с щеночком поиграть, — из-за железки показывается растрёпанная голова, улыбается хитро и прячется обратно. — Вы любите собак?  
  
Грейвс вспоминает, что у последней собаки, с которой он взаимодействовал, было три головы, клыки размером с ладонь и слишком буйный нрав и понимает, что, нет, собак он не любит. Особенно тех, которые не любят его самого.  
  
И отвечает:  
  
— У меня аллергия… на шерсть.  
  
На шерсть и отсутствие признаков жизни собственного организма. Редкое сочетание, Персивалю повезло.  
  
— Как-то всё это печально, — приглушённо говорит Криденс, что-то роняет, выныривает обратно к стойке, чертыхается — то ли чай заваривает, то ли ногу пытается себе сломать, честное слово — и протягивает картонный стакан. — Держите, мистер Грейвс! Это, конечно, не щенки, но согреет.  
  
За спиной снова звенит колокольчик.  
  
Внимание Криденса мгновенно переходит на нового посетителя.  
  
Щенки, проговаривает про себя Грейвс и занимает свободный столик у окна.  
  
Были у него в детстве щенки. Пара уличных бродяжек, которые фактически ему не принадлежали, но это совсем не мешало ему их подкармливать. Беспородные, облезлые, но доверчивые и ласковые. Потом они куда-то пропали, а времени на их поиски не нашлось: сначала переезд в другой штат, потом Ильверморни, предложение поработать от уже год как обосновавшейся в МАКУСА Пиквери, стажировка, рейды, неудачные попытки наладить личную жизнь и снова рейды. Не до собак ему было. Он бы и кота вряд ли завёл, если бы ему не притащили его в коробке с утверждением: «Это Туча, люби и корми, иначе уволю». С добавочным: «А то совсем камнем стал». Встреча с трёхголовым псом окончательно пробудила в Персивале убежденного кошатника и…  
  
—…я думал, что стёкла к чертям вылетят!  
  
Мысль Грейвса обрывается, и он машинально оборачивается.  
  
Тот самый посетитель хлопает ладонью по столешнице, чуть не перегибается через неё, роняет сумку с плеча, поднимает и снова хлопает ладонью.  
  
— Тише, приятель, — смеётся Криденс, — не будь таким эмоциональным, ты мне сейчас тут всё разнесёшь.  
  
— Да какое «тише», там реально пришельцы, чувак! Свет мигал, всё дребезжало как долбанутое! Ты же тут каждый вечер, по-любому всё видел! Видел же?!  
  
«Видел что?» — хмурится Грейвс.  
  
И потом, потом до него доходит.

❄❄❄

  
  
— Дайте угадаю, — шкодливо улыбается Криденс часом позже и достаёт картонный стакан, — чёрный чай с молоком?  
  
— Цейлонский, без сахара, — утвердительно кивает Персиваль и облокачивается о стойку.  
  
Часы показывают начало одиннадцатого, и кофейня пустеет.  
  
Криденс задумчиво поджимает губы, стучит маркером по подбородку и склоняет голову к плечу.  
  
— Можно вопрос?  
  
Внутренний голос злопамятно твердит: «Нет».  
  
План, для которого необходимо непосредственное участие Криденса, отвечает:  
  
— Да, конечно.  
  
— Пить что-то помимо чая с молоком вам не позволяет религия или персональный приказ королевы?  
  
(Заметка на будущее: доверять чуйке, а не состряпанным на коленке планам).  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Вы четвёртый день заказываете одно и то же и, если я правильно помню, с погрешностью минут в десять. Меня от вашей стабильности, честно говоря, в дрожь бросает, но сейчас не об этом, — Криденс перестаёт крутить стакан в руках, ставит его на стойку и тычет фетровым кончиком в сторону Персиваля. — Вы не хотите попробовать что-то… новое?  
  
И смотрит внимательно.  
  
Грейвс выпрямляется.  
  
Последний раз «что-то новое», вспоминает он, закончилось срочной госпитализацией и возможностью потерять несколько пальцев левой руки — о том, что на него напал чудовищных размеров джарви и послал так далеко, куда так сразу и не аппарируешь, он не расскажет ни одной живой душе, — поэтому схожей формулировки предложения теперь проходят тройную фильтрацию со всеми возможными вариантами отвратительных последствий.  
  
Персиваль качает головой.  
  
— Не уверен.  
  
— О, да ладно! Перед вами лучший бариста Нью-Йорка, не упускайте свой шанс! — подмигивает Криденс. — Вы пьёте кофе?  
  
— Не в десять вечера, — продолжает сопротивляться Грейвс.  
  
— А если без кофеина?  
  
— Всё ещё сомнительно.  
  
— Перестаньте, — тянет Криденс и улыбается. — Даже если я случайно устрою вам бессонную ночь, то, уж поверьте, вы точно не пожалеете.  
  
Грейвс старательно держит лицо, скользит взглядом по скулам, шее, задерживается на виднеющихся из-под ворота футболки ключицах, опускается ниже, а потом возвращается к стремительно алеющим щекам и медленно приподнимает брови.  
  
— В моей голове это звучало лучше, — бурчит себе под нос Криденс и продолжает с интонацией «давайте сделаем вид, что вы ничего не слышали». — Как насчёт имбирно-пряничного латте?  
  
Персиваль прячет смешок за тактичным кашлем и кивает.  
  
— Давайте попробуем.  
  
Кофемашина начинает гудеть.  
  
Грейвс проверяет наличие палочки в рукаве.

❄❄❄

  
  
Когда Криденс возвращается с накрытым крышкой стаканом в руке, постепенно спадающим румянцем на щеках и бегущей строкой «надеюсь, мои внуки не узнают об этом» во весь лоб, Персиваль активно изображает заинтересованность в зеркальной витрине: рассматривает дизайны праздничных стаканов и разнообразие выпечки, ведёт незаметно ладонью в сторону антикварного магазина и любуется мигающими вспышками в дребезжащих окнах через дорогу.  
  
Замечательная картина, аж душа радуется. Сразу видно — скоро Рождество.  
  
— Ваша «Бессонная ночь», мистер… — бодро начинает Криденс, но осекается: смотрит ему за плечо, сжимает губы в тонкую линию и шипит сквозь зубы. — Да ну, блин, нахрен!  
  
Вот так и ломаются ступеньки социальной лестницы, думает Грейвс, родился Персивалем, дорос до мистера Грейвса, за минуту скатился в да-ну-блин-нахрен. Впору оскорбиться, но он только оборачивается,  _искренне_  удивляется и говорит:  
  
— Ого.  
  
Следом добавляет:  
  
— Часто у вас так?  
  
Криденс сверлит взглядом витрину антикварного магазина — Грейвс уже не уверен, от чего именно несчастные стёкла пытаются покинуть рамы: от его заклинания или чрезмерного внимания Бэрбоуна — и хмурится.  
  
— Простите, — начинает он растерянно, протягивает Персивалю его латте и, неловко улыбаясь, трёт шею. — Они… достали.  
  
— Не в первый раз такое? — кивает себе за спину Грейвс.  
  
— Третий, кажется. Ничего особенного, конечно, наверное, просто к праздникам готовятся и проверяют гирлянды, но… — Криденс пожимает плечами и перекладывает маркер из фартука в нагрудный карман. — Боюсь, что коротнёт, и вся техника накроется.  
  
— Так поговорили бы с владельцем. Он ведь сейчас там? — и снова кивок за спину.  
  
— Наверное. Но, знаете, — морщится Криденс, — он не самый приятный человек.  
  
— Мне он показался дружелюбным.  
  
— А в меня чуть не кинул кассовым аппаратом, когда я заходил разменять мелочь. Видимо, вы понравились мистеру Гнарлаку куда больше, чем я.  
  
— Хотите, я поговорю? — предлагает Персиваль, снимает с картонного стакана крышку и не замечает внутри ничего, кроме горы сливок и каких-то крошек.  
  
Это не имбирно-пряничный латте, это маленькая смерть от передозировки сахара.  
  
— Да вы никак рыцарь, мистер Грейвс, — смеётся Криденс, оперевшись локтями о стойку.  
— Пойдёте отстаивать мою честь?  
  
— Почему бы и нет?  
  
— Забейте, — он машет рукой. — Я поговорю с руководством, они решат этот вопрос.  
  
Грейвс пожимает плечами и делает небольшой глоток. Кофе приторный как улыбка Абернэти, когда тот тонко намекает на очередное повышение. Хочется запить водой и зажевать мятой.  
  
Криденс внимательно следит за реакцией и тихо смеётся, когда её видит.  
  
По шкале хмурости бровей Персиваля Грейвса, созданной новичками-аврорами года три или четыре назад — совершенно неправдоподобной по авторитетному мнению самого Персиваля Грейвса, — сейчас он находится где-то между «гриндилоу вас раздери, кто так ставит защитные чары» и «я сейчас сам наложу на вас Остолбеней, больше пользы».  
  
— В следующий раз сделаю что-нибудь другое, — обещает Криденс.  
  
Персиваль качает головой, снова оборачивается и говорит:  
  
— И всё-таки они подозрительные.  
  
— Подозрительный тут вы, мистер Грейвс, — Криденс оборачивается на звон колокольчиков над дверью и выпрямляется. От новых посетителей становится слишком шумно, но Персиваль всё же спрашивает:  
  
— Я?  
  
— Четыре дня на чае с молоком, — снова тычет в его сторону маркером Криденс, — четыре! Подозрительнее только последние пять лет карьеры Джонни Деппа.  
  
Грейвс, чьи познания фильмографии Деппа ограничиваются фильмом «Эдвард Руки-ножницы», понятия не имеет, о чём говорит Криденс, но, отступая в сторону и освобождая место для других, отвечает:  
  
— Я исправляюсь, — и улыбается уголком губ.

❄❄❄

  
  
Спокойнее, размереннее и информативно-дефицитнее прошедших четверга и пятницы у Грейвса случались разве что редкие больничные и частые заседания в Конгрессе — ему есть, с чем сравнивать.  
  
Антикварный магазин стоически не подает никаких признаков одержимости, Пиквери безэмоционально принимает полупустые отчёты — активность проявлялась единожды, нет, никаких следов обнаружено не было, нет, записку тоже никто не оставил, как жаль, как жаль — и Грейвс откровенно скучает.  
  
— «Острое возбуждение» для мистера Грейвса, — Криденс оставляет на столике безымянный стакан и почти сразу обреченно стонет.  
  
Впрочем, ладно —  _ладно_  — было бы нечестно не признать, что псевдозадание стало тяготить его несколько меньше.  
  
Криденс Бэрбоун — двадцать два года, англичанин с размахом от Йорка до Нью-Йорка, бесконечный фанат сливочного горячего шоколада, классического рока и фильмов Хичкока, как успевает узнать Грейвс за эти два дня — честно сдерживает обещание «в следующий раз сделать что-то другое» и с явным садистским удовольствием проводит эксперименты над его вкусовыми рецепторами.  
  
На смену «Бессонной ночи» — сливки, вафли и максимально неприличное количество имбиря — приходит «Терпкое удовольствие»: Персиваль не удивляется мускатному ореху, шоколадному сиропу или ужасающей горке сливок, но честно приподнимает брови, когда слышит название. А «Расслабляющий массаж» — смесь эспрессо и коричневого сахара, оседающая в горле горечью виски — и вовсе встречает смехом.  
  
Интересный факт: яркость румянца на щеках Криденса пропорционально растёт относительно креативности названий того, чем он пытается напоить Грейвса, но это совсем не мешает ему с каждым днём покорять всё новые высоты красноречия.  
  
Наблюдать за ним — интересно. Грейвс оценивает неловкие попытки флирта, забавляющие и ужасающие в своей нелепости; оценивает Криденса и, в общем-то, остаётся вполне доволен; но когда переходит к оценке ситуации, с прискорбием признаёт — задание, пусть и такое, требует концентрации внимания, а Криденс этому не способствует.  
  
Поэтому он бездействует.  
  
Тем не менее вот, пожалуйста: «Острое возбуждение» для мистера Грейвса.  
  
— Я просто добавил туда чили. Ну, для остроты, — Криденс выписывает руками хаотичные фигуры в воздухе. — Он возбуждает аппетит!  
  
Грейвс затылком чувствует чужие взгляды, с преувеличенным пониманием несколько раз кивает — мол, да-да, конечно, я сразу же об этом подумал, можешь говорить не так громко, тебя и так все услышали — и приподнимает брови.  
  
— Посмотрим, насколько остро он возбудит мой аппетит.  
  
Так ярко, как краснеет Криденс, на памяти Персиваля не краснел никто.  
  
Второй интересный факт: флирт в качестве способа занять время работает лучше, чем «уныло смотреть в окно и покрываться мхом».  
  
Грейвс усмехается, скептично рассматривает белый картон и делает глоток; горячий шоколад прокатывается по языку притуплённой сладостью и щекочет нёбо перцем. Что удивительно — ему нравится.  
  
— Неплохо, — с искренним одобрением.  
  
Во взгляде Криденса читается: «Да!»  
  
Тонко сквозит: «Я же говорил!»  
  
Гордо выбивается: «Лучший-бариста-долбаного-Нью-Йорка!»  
  
Однако ответить он не успевает: распахивается входная дверь и звенит колокольчик.  
  
Лучший бариста долбаного Нью-Йорка бросает извиняющийся взгляд — будто ему есть за что — и возвращается к стойке.  
  
Третий интересный факт: флирт в качестве способа занять время легко выходит из-под контроля.  
  
«Я всегда говорю первое, что приходит в голову, поэтому извиняюсь за всё подряд», — поздним вечером четверга признаётся ему Криденс, неловко трёт шею и рассказывает какую-то глупую историю из школы.  
  
Грейвс не любит делиться информацией о себе: годы службы, статус и врождённая осторожность не позволяют. Его речь проходит с десяток фильтров и только после всех этапов внутренних проверок достигает собеседника — конечно, если этот собеседник не Серафина Пиквери. Поэтому, когда тем же вечером Криденс предполагает, что Грейвс бывший агент ФБР в добровольной отставке за жестокую расправу над безумным маньяком, пишущий теперь мемуары о расследовании, погубившем его карьеру, он утвердительно кивает.  
  
Криденс смеётся, ловит тяжёлый взгляд Персиваля и недоверчиво хмыкает.  
  
— Врёте.  
  
— Вру?  
  
Он прищуривается, наклоняется ближе к Грейвсу, вкрадчиво шепчет:  
  
— Я вижу вас насквозь, мистер Грейвс, — и смотрит прямо в глаза.  
  
Вообще-то, думает Грейвс, оглядываясь на громящего кофейню под видом выполнения очередного заказа Криденса, после завершения задания они вполне могли бы…  
  
Что «могли бы» — не додумывает: ему приветливо улыбаются и машут рукой за окном.  
  
Не проходит минуты, как над дверью заливается колокольчик.  
  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Грейвс! — звучит с порога звонкий голос.  
  
— Добрый, Маргарет.  
  
Он кивает, встаёт и слабо пожимает протянутую ему руку.  
  
_Добрый вечер, мистер Грейвс — личный кабинет в Конгрессе, официальный рабочий день с девяти до семи, что вы там говорили про соцпакет? — за вечер ловит опасного преступника, принимает отчёты у новичков в кофейне._  
  
Маргарет стягивает шерстяную повязку с головы и запихивает её в карман. Суетливо развязывает шарф, перекидывает его через спинку стула, и Грейвс — как порядочный человек — помогает ей снять пальто.  
  
Она благодарно кивает, садится на вежливо предложенный стул и говорит:  
  
— А здесь уютно.  
  
Грейвс только дёргает уголком губ.  
  
Маргарет достаёт внушительных размеров папку, быстро листает десятки аккуратной стопкой вложенных в неё листов и останавливается на нужном.  
  
— Так. Дело «643342».  
  
Глубоко вдыхает.  
  
И начинает.  
  
Грейвс внимательно слушает всё, что она говорит: цель задания, пути её достижения, планировка операции, возможные варианты последствий и их решение; с серьёзным выражением лица и твёрдостью в голосе Маргарет совсем не выглядит на свои двадцать пять лет, семнадцать месяцев из которых проходит обучение под его строгим руководством.  
  
Маргарет исполнительная. Ответственная, собранная и организованная — Грейвс ценит эти качества в аврорах. Разбуди ночью — по памяти расскажет устав со всеми поправками и нюансами. Для новичка — хорошо, больше шансов остаться со всеми частями собственного тела; для полевика — не очень, Грейвс может привести здесь начало карьеры трети аврората в пример.  
  
За тринадцать лет службы Конгрессу, главное правило, которое он для себя уясняет — действуй по ситуации и по возможности оставайся живым.  
  
(Дополнительное правило: Протего не спасает от огнестрельного оружия).  
  
Поэтому он старается подыскивать задания для каждого из своих учеников с небольшим уровнем опасности, но требующие импровизации. В случае Маргарет он понимает, что некоторые способны решать с помощью кодекса даже те ситуации, которые с трудом вписываются в устав.  
  
Поразительно.  
  
— Поскольку субъект ведёт себя агрессивно, я предполагаю применение…  
  
— Погоди, — шикает Грейвс и растирает ладонью лоб, оглядывая зал.  
  
— Что? — испуганно шепчет Маргарет.  
  
— Мы всё-таки не в Конгрессе, формулировки стоит подбирать более… мягкие.  
  
— Простите, — она поджимает губы и хмурится.  
  
Наверняка уже мысленно зачитывает себе лекцию об ответственности, профессионализме и не-магах.  
  
Грейвс скрипит стулом и пересаживается на её сторону стола.  
  
Справа что-то гремит, падает и, кажется, разбивается. Он кидает быстрый взгляд в сторону касс, но ничего не видит — обзор перекрывает меловая доска на подставке.  
  
Маргарет продолжает:  
  
—…предполагаю применение Империо. В случае, если обездвиживающие заклинания не сработают, следует вызвать либо вас, либо отряд авроров.  
  
— Хорошо. Главное — никакой Таранталлагеры.  
  
— Кто-то применял это заклинание в подобном случае? — удивляется Маргарет.  
  
— И об этом никто не должен знать.  
  
Она смотрит на него огромными глазами и начинает смеяться, почти сразу насильно останавливаясь и извиняясь.  
  
Затылок царапает взглядом.

❄❄❄

  
  
Сорок минут спустя, когда Маргарет уже уходит, а табличка за стойкой Криденса гласит: «Перерыв пятнадцать минут», витрина на другой стороне улицы вспыхивает яркими огнями.  
  
Грейвс пересчитывает лампочки, допивает уже остывший шоколад, накидывает пальто на плечи и выходит на улицу, доставая из кармана портсигар.  
  
Стекло почти выскакивает из рамы, и единственное, что действительно интересует Грейвса в данный момент: почему все вокруг него смотрят на светопредставление с таким спокойствием, будто это — нормально?  
  
Он затягивается, ёжится, доходит до угла кофейни, чтобы немного согреться и сменить угол обзора. Оглядывается по сторонам: справа — украшенная улица, слева — ряженые в который раз поют что-то про многострадального ослика, перед носом — новогодняя ель в исполнении целого магазина, за спиной — Криденс закидывает чёрные мешки в огромный контейнер и машет рукой на какую-то кошку.  
  
Прекрасный антураж.  
  
Вспышки света стихают четыре затяжки спустя.  
  
Лампочки уже не мигают, стёкла уже не дрожат, Грейвс уже не скрывает, что задолбался.  
  
Он бегло оценивает отсутствующий ущерб, тушит сигарету об урну и возвращается в кофейню.  
  
Степень хмурости бровей Криденса — всё по той же шкале Персиваля Грейвса — новички аврората расположили бы где-то между «в поимке собственной тени вам не поможет даже Феликс Фелицис» и «сегодня мы трансфигурируем вас в существо, обладающее интеллектом».  
  
Он не подпевает очередной рождественской песне, которую за этот вечер Грейвс слышит уже в пятый раз, только улыбается мимоходом дежурно-вежливо, сжимая в пальцах фланелевую салфетку.  
  
И оттарабанивает, не дав Грейвсу даже открыть рот:  
  
— Чёрный цейлонский, с молоком и без сахара?  
  
Грейвс на секунду теряется: сначала от ювелирной точности заказа — ни поправить, ни добавить, всё по списку, потом — от показательно-делового тона.  
  
Он опирается бедром о стойку и задумчиво тянет:  
  
— Честно говоря… Я бы не отказался от «Расслабляющего массажа», — немного устало, но довольно улыбается.  
  
— Простите, — бесцветно отвечает Криденс, — сегодня в меню только «Лучшие годы моей жизни» и «Шрам на сердце».  
  
Уголки губ Грейвса медленно опускаются.  
  
_Так._  
  
_Стоп._  
  
Понимание происходящего стремительно приближается к нулю.  
  
Он в курсе, что назвать его подарком — затруднительно. А будь он им — его сразу же вернули бы обратно. Он не отрицает, что его прямолинейность порой граничит с грубостью, а сарказм, бывает, выходит из-под контроля и становится больше похож на изящное (на это, по крайней мере, надеется сам Грейвс) оскорбление. Поэтому причины направленной на него злости, — а Криденс совершенно точно злится — он привык определять безошибочно.  
  
В ретроспективе: колокольчик в пять минут девятого, заказанный чай, горячий шоколад — «Острое, поправляет себя Грейвс, возбуждение», — колокольчик, Мар…  
  
Ах, вот оно что, озаряется пониманием Грейвс. И не может сдержать улыбку.  
  
Хмыкает себе под нос, с напускным пониманием кивает и говорит:  
  
— А «Исключительно деловые отношения» в меню ещё не включили?  
  
Криденс смотрит на него из-под козырька с недоверием. Открывает рот, закрывает, бросает короткий взгляд на столик, за которым Грейвс сидел с Маргарет, и краснеет до кончиков ушей.  
  
На его лице разве что не прокатывается бегущей строкой: да, прокололся, да, эмоциональный, да, приревновал, нет,  _отвернись_.  
  
И, разумеется, как можно такое подумать, Грейвс совсем этим не позабавлен.  
  
И, уж конечно, ему это совершенно не льстит.  
  
— Нет, но могу предложить «Понять и простить», — говорит тоном ребёнка, которого отчитали за собственную глупость, Криденс.  
  
— Знаешь, — задумчиво тянет Персиваль, — пожалуй, я лучше соглашусь на «Лучшие годы твоей жизни».  
  
Когда Грейвс, сидя на своём излюбленном месте, пробует то, что ему принёс Криденс, он дёргается: во рту что-то лопается, щёлкает по нёбу, а потом ещё и ещё. Он в недоумении оборачивается: Криденс смотрит лукаво, кусает губы и пытается сдержать смех.  
  
Впервые за прошедшую неделю Грейвс остаётся в кофейне почти до закрытия без видимой на то причины и совсем не думает ни об отчётах, ни о глупом задании.

❄❄❄

  
  
— Как насчёт «Встречи под омелой» этим предрождественским вечером, мистер Грейвс? — бодро спрашивает его Криденс вместо приветствия.  
  
Сон в кабинете, никотин и вынужденная прогулка на морозном воздухе — снег под воротником, в глазах и в принципе везде, куда он смог попасть — бодрят. Сонливость и усталость скатываются с плеч и падают где-то позади.  
  
Грейвс оглядывает пустую кофейню, разматывает шарф и усмехается.  
  
— Самой омелы хоть внутри не будет? А то «Лучшие годы твоей жизни» мне полночи спать не давали, — и это самая настоящая правда, язык щипало и кололо почти до утра.  
  
— Вы должны были понимать, на что идёте, когда соглашались, — Криденс подмигивает, снимает верхний картонный стакан с высокой стопки и ныряет к кофемашине.  
  
Грейвс прикрывает на секунду глаза, снова усмехается, снимает пальто и садится за облюбованный столик.  
  
В календаре ярким красным квадратом выделяется цифра двадцать четыре.  
  
Как честный человек, он признаёт: порядочный сын из него получился так себе. Пропущенные в командировках дни рождения, заваленные отчётами семейные праздники и на вершине — «да, мам, я обязательно навещу вас в Рождество», утонувшее в слежке.  
  
— «Страстные объятия» для мистера Грейвса, — торжественно объявляет Криденс, ставит перед ним стакан и садится напротив.  
  
— Ты же хотел начать со «Встречи под омелой»? — интересуется Грейвс.  
  
— Я неожиданно понял, что здесь её нет. А предложить вам то, что сделать у меня не получится, я просто не могу.  
  
Грейвс скользит взглядом по чужим губам, смотрит внимательно в тёмные глаза напротив, делает глоток под не менее внимательным ответным взглядом и начинает кашлять. Горло неожиданно жжёт: не спасают ни кофе, ни сливки.  
  
Он глубоко вдыхает, а потом хрипит:  
  
— Что в нём?  
  
— Ром, — тоном «что же ещё это может быть» говорит Криденс.  
  
— Действительно, — всё ещё откашливаясь, тоном «как же это я не догадался» отзывается Грейвс. И добавляет: — Не знал, что у вас подают алкоголь.  
  
— Его и не подают.  
  
— Тогда откуда он?  
  
— Вы задаёте вопросы, на которые совершенно не хотите знать ответ, мистер Грейвс, — Криденс опирается локтями о край стола и чуть наклоняется вперёд.  
  
Грейвс пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ничего не могу поделать: профессиональная привычка.  
  
— Точно, вы же из ФБР.  
  
— И пишу мемуары.  
  
— Я буду требовать у вас первый экземпляр.  
  
— Сделаешь мне «Расслабляющий массаж» и по рукам.  
  
— Подписанный.  
  
— А вот это уже только за «Острое возбуждение».  
  
Криденс кусает губу, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть улыбку, и проваливается: смеётся, прикрывая глаза ладонью, и качает головой.  
  
— Ладно, — говорит, отсмеявшись, — теперь моя очередь.  
  
Грейвс вопросительно приподнимает брови.  
  
— Задавать вопрос, — тут же поясняет Криденс. — Или будем два часа молча смотреть друг на друга?  
  
— Два часа? — Грейвс озадаченно оглядывает стену над прилавком. Нет, все правильно: двадцать минут девятого.  
  
— Ну да, — подтверждает Криденс. — Закрываемся раньше. Сочельник все-таки. И пусть я совершенно не стеснён никакими семейными обязательствами, — в голосе сквозит «увы и ах, увы и ах», — домой всё же попасть хочется. Итак, — он складывает руки как школьник за партой, — что же заставило вас, мистер Грейвс, в сочельник прийти в это богом забытое место, а не вернуться домой к жене и детям?  
  
Грейвс делает осторожный глоток, перекатывает на языке горьковатое послевкусие и говорит:  
  
— Их вероятное отсутствие.  
  
— К невесте и черепашке? — отрицательное качание головой. — К девушке и… игуане?  
  
— Это твой третий вопрос подряд, — укоряет Грейвс.  
  
— Так и вы нормально не ответили!   
  
Грейвс усмехается, трёт подбородок, говорит,  _случайно_  игнорируя часть вопроса, касающуюся его личной жизни:  
  
— Я здесь ловлю… вдохновение.  
  
И смотрит внимательно.  
  
Криденс хмурится, кивает нехотя.   
  
— Ладно, — и настолько старательно сдерживает разочарование от отсутствия прямого ответа, что оно едва ли не мигает неоновой вывеской со стрелкой над его головой. — Спрашивайте.  
  
Ром приятным теплом прокатывается от горла до груди и Грейвс оттягивает в сторону воротник свитера.  
  
Говорит:  
  
— Ну, а ты?  
  
— А что я? — с непониманием тянет Криденс.  
  
— Что заставило тебя согласиться на смену в сочельник?   
  
Он поднимает взгляд с шеи Грейвса до его глаз, быстро моргает и прочищает горло.  
  
— Я мог бы прикинуться альтруистом и сказать, что спас напарника от семейной драмы, — говорит Криденс, — но всё куда прозаичнее: мне просто попалась короткая спичка и… И вот, — разводит руками.   
  
— Наверное, это обидно, — хмыкает Грейвс, нажимая большим пальцем на стенку стакана и тут же отпуская с характерным звуком.  
  
— Не сказал бы, — как бы между прочим втискивает Криденс. Облизывает губы, отстукивает пальцами по локтю, спрашивает: — Как часто вы позволяете людям экспериментировать с вашими вкусовыми рецепторами, мистер Грейвс?  
  
— Только если эксперимент того стоит, — склоняет голову к плечу Персиваль и отбивает обратный вопрос. — А как часто ты предлагаешь посетителям бессонные ночи, Криденс?  
  
— Только когда посетитель того стоит, мистер Грейвс, — слегка щурится Криденс, уже не улыбается, а в глазах — в глазах пляшут огни.   
  
(И они, честно признаёт Грейвс, совсем не от ламп).  
  
Он задумчиво смотрит на Криденса и понимает, что все его обещания самому себе не мешать работу и отношения ни в какой форме — никто не любит гулять по граблям, Грейвс не причисляет себя к исключениям — буквально рушатся на глазах. Флирт, который был всего лишь средством (сначала — достать информацию, позже — просто скоротать время), незаметно перешёл грань невинности — если вообще когда-либо на ней находился, — и воспринимать Криденса как бариста, чьё имя обычно не запоминаешь — не получается. Для безымянных людей не хочется самому готовить по утрам крепкий чай с бергамотом и жарить — ладно, пытаться и учиться жарить — панкейки. О безымянных людях не думаешь, когда видишь огромный халат, и не представляешь, как мокрые пряди могли бы торчать из-под пушистого капюшона. Смехом безымянных людей не заслушиваешься. И, в конце концов, безымянных людей не тянет спросить о жизни в Англии, любимом цвете, домашних животных и предпочтениях в еде.   
  
А Грейвс спрашивает.   
  
Спрашивает о школьном прозвище, и смеётся над услышанным «Тыковка» — прицепилось после одного инцидента, неловко объясняет Криденс, ему было двенадцать, он упал с лестницы и один из преподавателей так его назвал, пока вёл к медсестре, кто-то услышал и... и вот, — а потом немного смущённо признаётся, что самого его несколько лет называли «Рапунцель» из-за юношеского максимализма, стремления к бунтарству и экспериментам с внешностью, результатом которых стали относительно длинные волосы.   
  
Он всё это спрашивает и совершенно не хочет думать о чём-либо еще.  
  
И когда Криденс говорит, что ему пора закрывать смену, Грейвс задаёт последний вопрос:  
  
— А не хочешь выпить со мной, Криденс?  
  
Тот глупо моргает и ведёт бровью.  
  
— Я всё ещё на работе, мистер Грейвс.  
  
— Не сейчас. Позже.  
  
— Боюсь, что сегодня у меня не получится, — поджимает губы Криденс, смотрит куда-то в сторону, а потом неожиданно подмигивает, расплываясь в улыбке. — Но в любой другой день я весь ваш.

❄❄❄

  
  
Грейвс почти засыпает.  
  
Лениво моргает, перекатывает палочку вдоль стола и зевает едва ли не дважды в минуту.  
  
Тишина убаюкивает. Это не первая его слежка, молодых авроров не отправляют на потенциально опасные задания с угрозой для жизни без подготовки, опыта и нескольких лет работы с наставником за плечами, но он надеялся, что последняя. Тогда это казалось важным, сейчас — пыткой. Ему хватило семи месяцев, чтобы перейти на полевую службу — Пиквери настояла, Пиквери же и сидела рядом, когда его сорвало после первой вылазки — и добровольно возвращался в тыл он только в двух случаях: учения и слежка с последующей поимкой без дополнительного времени на то, чтобы отправить патронуса за подмогой.  
  
Прошедшая неделя не имела к ним абсолютно никакого отношения.  
  
Два часа после закрытия кофейни тянутся отвратительно медленно. Он добрых двадцать минут топчется в переулке на морозе, ещё десять — убеждается в безлюдности помещения, последующие девяносто — сидит и беспомощно хочет в кровать.  
  
Возможно, даже не один. Возможно, он даже имеет в виду кого-то конкретного.  
  
Когда Грейвс уже собирается уходить, скрипит стулом по полу и подходит к двери, он замирает: тёмная фигура, воровато оглядываясь, быстрым шагом направляется прямо к антикварному магазину, освещая себе дорогу Люмосом.  
  
Сначала он думает, что ему показалось.  
  
Потом — не думает.  
  
Выхватывает палочку из рукава и оказывается на улице со скоростью, способной соперничать с аппарационной. Снег и тонкий лёд под ногами посреди пустой улицы хрустит не тише, чем под копытами — аврор со стажем почти в пятнадцать лет, орден Мерлина и стопка благодарственных писем на дальней полке шкафа, и, смотрите, великодушно оповещает преступника о своём прибытии.  
  
—  _Экспелиармус!_  
  
Заклинание врезается в Протего.  
  
Ответное прилетает почти мгновенно.  
  
— Положите палочку на землю и…  
  
Стену рядом с ним разносит Бомбардой. Поток воздуха, перемешанный с пылью и кирпичной крошкой, сносит в сторону.  
  
И потом происходит то, что происходит.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя мандрагора оглушила! Проклятый ты…  
  
Слова тонут в сработавшей сигнализации синего форда, и Грейвс, потеряв равновесие и ступив на скользкую дорожку — немного льда, снега и падения собственного достоинства, — со всей силы тормозит спиной и затылком о какую-то дверь. Глухой стук сопровождается тонким перезвоном, и Персиваль болезненно морщится: годы работы в аврорате, серьёзные рейды на тёмных волшебников, а из него, вот потеха, из него выбивает дух кусок дерева. Он трясёт головой, пытаясь унять звон, и понимает, что звенит, оказывается, он сам: рождественский венок на шее — три ряда искусственной ели, остролиста и блёсток — заливается на праздничный манер при каждом движении. Из груди вырывается полный раздражения от происходящего (и сочувствия к самому себе) стон.  
  
Он, вообще-то, на это не подписывался. Служить стране и пасть смертью храбрых за неё — да, изображать оленя посреди заснеженного Нью-Йорка — точно нет.  
  
Слева в переулок скользит тень.  
  
Грейвс забывает о том, что у него кружится голова и двоится в глазах, забывает о боли в плече и уже проявляющихся синяках, забывает о музыкальном сопровождении на шее и стелющихся неравномерным шлейфом блёстках, забывает и бежит.  
  
Необходимость поймать этого вертлявого паршивца, на слежку за которым было потрачено порядка семи дней, из мысленной папки «важное» переходит в папку «очень важное». Поймать, обезвредить и просто со всей силы… ничего с ним не сделать, потому что в МАКУСА его надо доставить живым и по возможности невредимым.  
  
Ужасная идея, отвратительная, думает Грейвс, сворачивая в переулок и попутно пытаясь стряхнуть блёстки от венка с пальто. Спина, так некстати встретившаяся с дверью, неприятно горит: то ли от боли, то ли от холода.  
  
Справа опрокидывается мусорный бак.  
  
В голову вместе Летучемышиным сглазом — кто вообще использует Летучемышиный сглаз в бою? — летит консервная банка.  
  
— Да чтоб тебя! — шипит себе под нос Грейвс и откидывает её в сторону; досадное упущение Протего, от заклинаний спасает, а от жестянок — не очень.  
  
Он оббегает три контейнера, перепрыгивает через коробки и кем-то выброшенный деревянный поддон; поскальзывается на чём-то — и даже знать не хочет, на чём именно, предпочитая надеяться, что это снова всего лишь лёд, — валится на бок и жмурится от резкой вспышки боли. Ему будут должны. Отпуск, повышение, премию, прилюдное признание Пиквери, что ему лучше знать, как вести расследование в рамках полученного дела — всё сразу — и, разумеется, чистку одежды. Осталось только поймать.  
  
Он поднимается, пробегает переулок, ряд магазинов, которые уже несколько часов как закрыты, потирает ушибленные рёбра — только бы не трещина, он готов отказаться от премии, чтобы бы снова не пить Костерост, — два раза почти влетает головой в стену из-за раскатанного льда, порции заклинаний, от которых всё-таки приходится отбиваться, и практически отсутствующего освещения — на того, кто сказал, что в Нью-Йорке всегда светло, следует наложить Силенцио — и наконец видит его, того самого вертлявого паршивца, злобного докси с замашками пятинога в арке через узкую дорогу.  
  
И не придумывает ничего умнее, кроме как разогнаться по короткому расчищенному от снега куску брусчатки, вступить на лёд и:  
  
—  _Инкарцеро_!  
  
Полы пальто расходятся в стороны, рассыпая за собой десяток неясно откуда взявшихся искусственных снежинок.  
  
На шее тихо позвякивают колокольчики.  
  
Тело в арке, обездвиженное крепкими верёвками по рукам и ногам, с глухим стуком валится на асфальт.  
  
Грейвс чувствует себя идиотом — северным оленем с претензией на серьёзность, ярче него украшают только главный зал в Ильверморни — но всё равно осторожно, в любую секунду готовый применить Петрификус Тоталус, подходит ближе.  
  
Тело стонет, пытается извернуться и шипит сквозь зубы, когда верёвки туже прижимают друг к другу запястья. Сквозь невнятные бормотания доносится: «Грифон тебя раздери». И: «Я не подписывался на это дерьмо». А потом: «Твою мать».  
  
Люмос освещает лицо напротив, и Грейвс еле сдерживает себя от зеркального  _твою мать_ , когда видит, кого поймал.  
  
— Я могу всё объяснить!  
  
Нервный смешок —  _я могу всё объяснить, это не то, что ты подумал, между нами ничего не было, мы просто голые играли в города на нашей кровати_  — всё-таки вырывается из груди. Неделя игры в шпиона, подвёрнутая нога, саднящая спина и всё ради вот этого вот?  
  
— Всё не так, как вам кажется!  
  
Криденс дёргает руками и ногами, ойкает и морщится, видимо, от боли, сдувает чёлку со лба и безуспешно пытается сесть.  
  
— Да развяжите же вы меня! Мне надо!.. Мне  _туда_  надо! — он обречённо стонет, откидывается головой на брусчатку. И шипит: — Твою ма-а-ать, больно-то как.  
  
— Кажется, ты что-то говорил про объяснения, — елейным голосом тянет Грейвс, присев рядом, и подбирает со снега палочку Криденса.  
  
Объясни, думает Грейвс, что ты делал в антикварном магазине.  
  
Объясни, зачем устраивал эти светопреставления.  
  
Объясни, зачем рассказывал об Англии, Хичкоке и дурацкой собаке…  
  
Злость с кровью клокочет ушах, и Грейвс еле сдерживается, чтобы не переломить чужую палочку в кулаке.  
  
— Слушайте, я просто выполнял задание! Никого не убил, ничего не украл, я… — Криденс дёргает плечом, закусывает губу с болезненным стоном и начинает дёргать ногами. — Да снимите же эти верёвки, я себе уже бок отморозил!  
  
— И это одна из наименьших твоих проблем, Криденс. Хотя теперь я не уверен, что тебя действительно так зовут.  
  
Ноги ноют от неудобной позы, хочется прислониться к стенке, чтобы хоть немного снять нагрузку, встать, походить, проверить, сломал ли рёбра, обошлось ли трещинами или ушибами, но он сидит — сидит и смотрит в упор.  
  
— Как меня ещё, по-вашему, могут звать? — он снова дёргается. — Ух, плечо… Давайте вы просто пошлёте патронус Пиквери, она вам сама всё расскажет! Мне вы всё равно не поверите. Но сначала нам надо…  
  
Грейвс тупо таращится на Криденса, старается обработать полученную информацию и зависает.  
  
Пиквери?  
  
— Что ты сказал?  
  
— Нам надо…  
  
— До этого, — терпеливо цедит Грейвс.  
  
— Пошлите. Патронус. Пиквери. Я не преступник, я на вашей же стороне!  
  
— Для не-преступника ты слишком уж резво убегал.  
  
— Да откуда мне знать, что вы меня на месте не пришибли бы, это инстинкт самосохранения! Послушайте…  
  
— Я уже давно тебя слушаю, только ничего толкового до сих пор так и не услышал, — Грейвс поднимается, опираясь на колени, и направляет палочку в сторону Криденса.  
  
— Погодите-погодите! Что бы вы сейчас не собрались сделать, это…  
  
—  _Эманципаре_ , — с ног Криденса моментально сползают верёвки.  
  
Он смотрит огромными глазами, тут же перекатывается со спины на бок и садится, пытаясь отползти. У него вся голова в снегу, ссадина на лбу и страх во взгляде.  
  
Грейвс поднимает его за воротник куртки.  
  
— По протоколу я должен доставить тебя в МАКУСА.  
  
И берёт Криденса за руку повыше локтя, толкает вперёд, по направлению к границе антиаппарационного заклинания — его запястья всё ещё туго перетянуты верёвкой и, кажется, растёрты до красноты. Грейвс старательно не обращает на это внимания — настолько старательно, что скоро заработает себе косоглазие.  
  
Говорит:  
  
— Надеюсь, аппарация даётся тебе не хуже вранья.  
  
Криденс что-то бурчит себе под нос, ведёт плечом — наверняка затекло, Грейвс как-то провёл связанным два дня, чувствовать руки перестал едва ли не сразу — и хрипит что-то похожее на: «Да что бы хоть ещё раз».  
  
Персиваль не слушает.

❄❄❄

  
  
Первое, что говорит Серафина Пиквери, когда видит в допросной хмурого Грейвса и всё ещё связанного Криденса, это:  
  
— Что здесь происходит?  
  
Второе:  
  
— Почему он связан?  
  
Третье:  
  
— Где чемодан?  
  
За полчаса ожидания — с момента, когда Грейвс конвоирует Криденса в МАКУСА, вплоть до появления госпожи Президент за его спиной — он успевает пожалеть о двух вещах: сначала о должном отсутствии кофеина в его организме для поддержания адекватной работоспособности, потом — о слабых навыках в легилименции.  
  
_Какой ещё чемодан?_  
  
— В магазине, — бурчит Криденс, рассматривая ботинки. — Мне… — кидает хмурый взгляд в сторону Грейвса, — помешали.  
  
— И мне кажется, — Грейвс отходит от стены, наблюдая за быстро соскальзывающими под действием Фините верёвками, — самое время ввести меня в курс дела, госпожа Президент, — и смотрит ей прямо в глаза.  
  
Пиквери устало трёт переносицу и вздыхает.  
  
— Что ж, хуже уже всё равно не будет.  
  
А потом говорит:  
  
— Около двух недель назад нам стало известно о тибо, которого контрабантисты провезли в США из Конго для продажи, — она отодвигает один из стульев немного в сторону.  
  
Они располагаются почти равнобедренным треугольником: Криденс, растирающий запястья — за столом; Пиквери — напротив, у стены; Грейвс — почти у самого выхода, машинально занимая стратегическую позицию на случай побега. Пусть он и уверен, что сегодня никто не будет отсюда сбегать.  
  
— Нами была подготовлена операция по предотвращению сделки, но ситуация вышла из-под контроля, и, несмотря на то, что контрабандистов и скупщика удалось задержать, существо сбежало. Найти тибо не составило особого труда даже несмотря на его невидимость: зверь был серьёзно ранен и оставлял следы. В итоге, из-за неправильных действий авроров, двое пострадали, а сам тибо спрятался в антикварном магазине, за которым ты следил. Урон был внушительный — сам понимаешь: буйный нрав, разбитые стёкла, — но нам повезло, что все происходило ночью. Мы успели замести следы, а я в тот же вечер связалась с мистером Скамандером с просьбой помочь и обезопасить существо.  
  
— Скамандером? — переспрашивает Грейвс; имя ему не знакомо. В голове настойчиво стучит: чего ещё он не знал при обладании «всей необходимой информацией»?  
  
— Он магозоолог, — поясняет Пиквери. — Один из лучших в магическом мире. К счастью для нас он отреагировал довольно быстро и прибыл уже через день с помощью порт-ключа мистера Бэрбоуна.  
  
Грейвс мельком смотрит на  _мистера Бэрбоуна_ , волонтёра местного покроя. Тот приподнимает брови —  _я от вас этого не скрывал, вы просто никогда не спрашивали_  — и снова хмурится, продолжая растирать запястья.  
  
— А он, — кивок в сторону Криденса, — тоже магозоолог?  
  
— Всего лишь школьный друг, — раздаётся слева; Грейвс старательно не оборачивается.  
  
— Мистер Скамандер, — невозмутимо продолжает Пиквери, — осмотрев существо, попросил время на его укрощение и лечение, а также помощь. Большую часть времени тибо был безобиден, благодаря зельям, но это не отменяло необходимость страховки в часы его наибольшей активности.  
  
Она говорит размеренно — так читают лекции по истории магии в Ильверморни — и смотрит строго в глаза.  
  
— И этой страховкой ты, как я понимаю, решила сделать меня.  
  
— Ты лучше других должен понимать, что заклинаниями мы бы не обошлись.  
  
Грейвс лучше других и понимает, что тибо не остановить запирающими чарами, до него никак не доходит другое:  
  
— Это всё, конечно, интересно, — кивает он, — но почему ты с самого начала мне всё не рассказала?  
  
— Это была личная просьба мистера Скамандера.  
  
— Он не доверяет Конгрессу?  
  
Слева доносится хныканье:  
  
— Ньют вообще мало кому доверяет, — говорит Криденс. Он уже не растирает запястья, только сидит так, будто его пригласили в допросную на беседу за чаем: опирается пяткой левой ноги на сидение, устраивает подбородок на колене. И добавляет: — Кроме существ.  
  
— Благодарю за ценную информацию, мистер Бэрбоун, — бесцветным тоном отзывается Грейвс. А потом обращается снова к Пиквери. — Но ведь этим делом уже были заняты. Почему ты не отправила кого-то из тех авроров на подстраховку?  
  
— Потому что для них тибо уже доставлен в Конго. Чем меньше людей вовлечено, тем меньше вероятность, что случайно просочится информация, и на существо начнётся охота.  
  
Грейвс устало трёт переносицу и жмурится. Хочется курить, но у них с Пиквери договорённость: он при ней не дымит, она при нём не тарабанит ногтями по твёрдым поверхностям.  
  
— Что дальше? — спрашивает он, засовывая руки в карманы, чтобы хоть чем-то их занять.  
  
— Дальше мы должны были просто ждать, когда существо поправится, и мистер Скамандер подаст знак мистеру Бэрбоуну, чтобы он вынес чемодан с ним и тибо из антикварного магазина. Как я понимаю, это должно было случиться сегодня? — она поворачивает голову в сторону Криденса, и тот кивает.  
  
— Чемодан… с ним? Скамандер находится, — Грейвс хмурит брови, — внутри?  
  
— На время операции мистер Скамандер жил в антикварном магазине, чтобы иметь возможность находиться с тибо всё время.  
  
— Сальвио гексиа и Капациус экстремис, — с пониманием тянет Грейвс. — И что же, Скамандер всё ещё там? Это хоть безопасно?  
  
— У него внутри чемодана почти пятизвёздочный отель, он живёт лучше многих, — бодро влезает Криденс. Встаёт со стула, разминает ногу. И добавляет:  
  
— Но вытащить я его всё равно не успел. Надо возвращаться.  
  
А потом ещё:  
  
— Кстати, верните мне мою палочку.  
  
Следом:  
  
— Честное слово, если бы я столько о вас не слышал, то решил бы…  
  
—  _Силенцио_ , — говорит Грейвс и наблюдает.  
  
Глаза Криденса в шоке расширяются. Он возмущённо открывает и закрывает рот, гоняя воздух. Во взгляде читается: «Вы что творите?!»; по губам — почти то же самое с поправкой на цензуру.  
  
Пиквери тактично кашляет.  
  
— Грейвс, ты же в курсе, что медицинское крыло временно закрыто, и Болтливое зелье тебе сейчас никто не даст?  
  
_В смысле?_  
  
— Думаю на этом, нам лучше закончить, — подытоживает Пиквери и встаёт со своего места, игнорируя мрачный взгляд Криденса и растерянный — Грейвса. — Я прошу вас вместе с мистером Бэрбоуном завершить данное дело, а затем можете быть свободны. В случае возникновения вопросов, обращайтесь так же к мистеру Бэрбоуну, он проинструктирован. Остальное мы обсудим завтра.  
  
Грейвс смотрит на красноречиво выставленный средний палец Криденса и думает: какие шарады ему придётся разгадывать, если у него  _действительно_  возникнут вопросы?

❄❄❄

  
  
Чемодан в МАКУСА они доставляют быстро и — вот уж удивительно — молча.  
  
Передача «из рук в руки» больше походит на «заберите это и никогда мне больше не показываете, а если покажете — сами виноваты», и Грейвс даже не собирается думать о том, какого уровня хмурости достигают его брови. Усталость давит на нервы, плечи и ноги, а когда он смотрит на Криденса — к ней присоединяется и совесть.  
  
Последнее, что ему хочется сегодня делать — винить себя в чём-либо, но вот он здесь, наблюдает за Криденсом, который растирает лицо ладонями, сонно моргает и оглядывается по сторонам, и ему —  _ладно, хорошо, он всё понял_  — действительно стыдно.  
  
— Слушай, — говорит, как скрипит дверцей шкафчика: слишком громко и резко, Криденс даже плечом дёргает. Повторяет тише: — Слушай. Я… виноват.  
  
Криденс демонстративно-удивленно приоткрывает рот и прикладывает ладонь к груди.  
  
— Не ёрничай, я умею признавать свои ошибки, если мне на них указывает не Пиквери. И я хочу исправить то, что сделал. У меня дома есть Болтливое зелье, и если ты хочешь, то… — Грейвс неопределённо машет рукой, обозначая смысл этого самого «то».  
  
И судя по тому, что в следующий момент Криденс уже кивает и сжимает пальцами его руку, потуги в жестикулировании были поняты правильно.

❄❄❄

  
  
— И как долго будет действовать побочный эффект зелья?  
  
— Не уверен.  
  
— Отлично, — с жизнерадостностью, способной привести к депрессии, говорит Криденс и трёт лоб.  
  
Грейвс жалеет о многих принятых им решениях: дать выпить Криденсу за раз целый бутылёк Болтливого зелья — одно из них. И без того не самый надёжный фильтр речи отключается окончательно, и если сравнение собственного стола со свалкой он стоически выдерживает, то обсуждение фотографии в рамке — пятилетней давности, рождественская, на ней мама радостно стискивает его, одетого в тошнотворно-яркий свитер с оленями, в объятиях — заканчивает ещё на стадии «ух, какой вы тут молодой и…»  
  
— Думаю, тебе стоит немного подождать, прежде чем возвращаться домой, — задумчиво тянет Грейвс, опираясь бедром о стол. Хочет добавить: «Конечно, если хочешь», но на кухне что-то звонко разбивается.  
  
— Что это? — сипло спрашивает Криденс и тянется к палочке.  
  
Грейвс выглядывает из-за шкафа, тяжело вздыхает и прикрикивает:  
  
— Туч!  
  
Туч сидит на подоконнике и с интересом рассматривает разбитую — спасибо, что была пустой — кружку. Широко зевает, переводит взгляд на Грейвса и невозмутимо пододвигает лапой к краю ложку.  
  
— Даже не думай!  
  
Металл с характерным звуком добивает единственный более-менее крупный осколок.  
  
Если бы Туч умел разговаривать, Грейвс уверен, он обязательно обсыпал бы его упрёками.   
  
Вроде: «Ты оставил меня одного, голодного и холодного»; вроде: «Я ждал тебя, а ты пришёл вот с  _этим_ »; вроде: «Грей теперь себе подушку сам». Но разговаривать Туч не умеет, поэтому с замашками порядочной жены бьёт посуду.  
  
Репаро складывает осколки в чашку, Грейвс наполняет зелёную миску кормом.  
  
— Интересная у вас аллергия на шерсть, — тянут за спиной, и Грейвс оборачивается. Криденс сидит на корточках и аккуратно чешет пушистую макушку. — Туч, значит. А полное имя какое?  
  
— Туча.  
  
— Туча? — Криденс растерянно оборачивается. — Но это же… для девочки кличка.  
  
— Мне и подарили его как девочку, — он убирает целую чашку в шкаф и окончательно разворачивается к Криденсу. — Может, перепутали, может, не разглядели там чего, но я полгода был уверен, что являюсь хозяином кошки по имени Тучка. А потом, когда я понёс его в ветклинику, меня одарили разочарованным взглядом и поставили перед фактом, что моя Тучка, вообще-то, мужик. Но к имени он уже привык, и я решил, что сократить до нейтрального «Туч» будет гораздо проще, чем приучить его откликаться на какого-нибудь Хулио.  
  
— Вы хотели назвать кота  _Хулио_? — смеётся в голос. — Ну вы и живодёр, мистер Грейвс.  
  
— Если бы ты знал его получше, ты бы так не считал.  
  
Будто в подтверждение: Туч потягивается, бьёт лапой по гладящей его руке и гордо удаляется в сторону кровати.  
  
— Ну он и недотрога, конечно, — заключает Криденс.  
  
— Британец, — пожимает плечами Грейвс.  
  
— Не понял? — Криденс выпрямляется и смотрит глаза в глаза. — Я тоже британец. И? Трогайте, где хотите, — он разводит руки в стороны, а затем — видимо, осознавая, что говорит — краснеет. И торопливо добавляет, выставляя вперёд указательные пальцы: — Это всё зелье!  
  
— Конечно, — со всей серьёзностью кивает Персиваль.  
  
— Я совсем не это имел в виду!  
  
— Разумеется.  
  
— Я вижу, что вы…  
  
— Чай будешь?  
  
От резкой смены темы Криденс глупо моргает, потом чешет затылок и говорит:  
  
— Мне бы чего покрепче, но, боюсь, станет только хуже. Поэтому, да, давайте чай.  
  
Он уходит в ту часть квартиры, которую принято считать гостиной — планировка студии отличная, с любого угла открывается полный обзор всего помещения, Грейвс долго всё менял, чтобы в случае опасности у него было явное преимущество, — а потом поражённо шепчет:  
  
— Нихрена себе.  
  
Добавляет:  
  
— Да ладно?  
  
Продолжает громче:  
  
— Это что, Орден Мерлина?  
  
Грейвс промывает кипятком листья чая, оборачивается на секунду и пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— За что?  
  
— За поимку тёмного волшебника, — буднично, будто о погоде говорят, поясняет: — Его разыскивали в Европе и США. И так вышло, что я фактически оказался не в том месте и не в то время.  
  
— Тут, знаете, как посмотреть. И как это было?  
  
Официальная версия гласит:  
  
— Я проверял одну линию расследования в баре и какое-то время спустя заметил его там же — узнал по ориентировкам, ими тогда весь аврорат был обвешан. Времени на раздумья особого не было, как и возможности вызвать подмогу, пришлось действовать по ситуации. Выманил его на улицу и обезвредил уже там. По большей части мне просто повезло: эффект неожиданности, сам понимаешь.  
  
— Завидный вы жених, мистер Грейвс.  
  
Грейвс усмехается, разливает чай по чашкам и левитирует одну из них Криденсу.  
  
Официальная версия была напечатана в газетах, реальная версия, известная всего троим людям, один из которых находится в Азкабане, а второй занимает пост президента МАКУСА, уйдёт в могилу вместе с ними.  
  
(Он в жизни никому добровольно не расскажет что на самом деле в тот день напился практически до беспамятства, окончательно разочаровавшись в своей личной жизни — отвратительный юмор жизни: идёшь предложить человеку свою руку, сердце и всё остального в придачу, а застаёшь его за изменой — и шарахал заклинаниями по всему бару, когда заметил неприятное разыскивается-и-особо-опасен-лицо и пытался в него попасть).  
  
(Кто-то всё ещё сомневается в его профессионализме?)  
  
Криденс осторожно отпивает, кашляет и кривится. Сипит:  
  
— Ну и гадость. Как вы это пьете?  
  
— Не задумываясь? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Грейвс, старательно затыкая оскорблённую самооценку.  
  
— Давайте, я лучше сам, — не обращая внимания на удивлённый взгляд, Криденс забирает из рук Грейвса его чашку —  _вообще-то…. ай, ладно_  — и идёт в сторону кухни. Прищурившись, спрашивает через плечо: — Чёрный цейлонский, с молоком и без сахара, мистер Грейвс?  
  
И улыбается лукаво.  
  
Грейвс качает головой.  
  
— Просто Персиваль. И, нет, сейчас я согласен на эксперименты.  
  
— Отли-и-ично, — с маниакальной радостью в голосе тянет Криденс и шустро перебирает упаковки с чаем. — Могу устроить вам «Пронзительный оргазм», — замирает и снова выписывает указательным пальцем хаотичные круги в воздухе. — В смысле, сделать. За-ва-рить. Чай. Хотя, могу и не чай. Я вообще способный.  
  
Что-то падает. В звучном хлопке ладони о лоб можно разобрать сожаление, отчаяние и «Почему я просто не могу заткнуться?»  
  
Криденс спрашивает слабым голосом:  
  
— У вас есть ликёр?  
  
Грейвс сдерживает смех, наблюдая за напряжённой спиной и почти красными ушами.  
  
— В шкафчике слева.  
  
Криденс тянет самое скорбное «м-х-м», которое когда-либо доводилось слышать Грейвсу, и скрипит дверцей.  
  
— А ты? — спрашивает Грейвс.  
  
— А что я?  
  
— Что будешь ты?  
  
— Вообще, — Криденс стучит ложкой и шуршит бумагой, — я думал о «Сексе в душе», но, — тяжёлый вздох, — в сложившейся ситуации придётся воздержаться. Без алкоголя не получится.  
  
— Звучит оскорбительно.  
  
Уши Криденса полыхают.  
  
Он не отвечает, только передаёт Грейвсу его чай, а сам утыкается носом в другую чашку. Вгонять Криденса в краску сильнее — дело интересное, но бесчестное, поэтому Грейвс с грацией сносорога переходит на темы, не связанные с чаем, кофе и талантом Криденса к их названиям.  
  
—…и вот с того семейного ужина я всегда храню дома несколько пузырьков Болтливого зелья, — заканчивает он историю о слишком эмоционально-разговорчивой сестре и матери, которая едва ли не научилась пользоваться магией за один вечер.  
  
Криденс смеётся в кулак.  
  
— Хотел бы я это видеть, — он потягивается, разминает шею и натягивает рукава кофты на ладони. Оглядывается по сторонам. Открывает рот, закрывает, кусает губу — мыслительный процесс разве что не отражается бегущей строчкой во весь лоб.  
  
А потом говорит:  
  
— Ну, я уже пойду, наверное.  
  
— Уверен?  
  
— Да, меня, кажется, отпустило.  
  
Часы над столом показывают начало четвёртого, и Грейвс с сожалением понимает, что, да, Криденсу пора. Большее сожаление приносит лишь мысль, что просить остаться — у него нет никаких прав.  
  
Уже в коридоре Криденс быстро накидывает свою куртку, наматывает на шею шарф и переминается с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Ну… До встречи, — он кивает в сторону двери, неловко тянет манжеты и выглядит так, будто чего-то  _ждёт_.  
  
Грейвс не пытается гадать: разобрать, что творится в этой растрёпанной голове, физически невозможно, он не уверен, что даже Криденс сам себя понимает.  
  
Взмахом руки он отпирает дверь. Криденс молча поворачивается, выходит, а потом тормозит. Потом — перешагивает через порог.  
  
Потом:  
  
— Персиваль? — его взгляд мечется: с глаз на волосы, с волос — куда-то за плечо, оттуда — на губы, с губ — снова в глаза.  
  
— М?  
  
— Я тут вспомнил…  
  
Он что-то неразборчиво шепчет: из поднятой вверх палочки вырывается слабый луч света, и в дверном проёме, прямо над их головами, распускается зелень с белыми ягодами.  
  
 — Я ведь обещал тебе встречу под омелой.  
  
И подаётся вперёд, целуя.  
  
Грейвс не успевает ни подумать, ни подействовать: раздаётся хлопок. В коридоре он остаётся один.

❄❄❄

  
  
Вечером вторника Грейвс обнаруживает себя на пороге кофейни и честно признаётся: он пришёл сюда по привычке.  
  
(Уровень честности: Серафина Пиквери и «вся необходимая информация»).  
  
Колокольчик над головой приветливо заливается, из колонок в углу всё ещё доносятся праздничные песни, осыпавшийся снег с воротника тает в ногах, Грейвса встречают удивлённым взглядом.  
  
— Что ты тут… В смысле, добрый вечер, мистер Грейвс?  
  
Криденс тарабанит пальцами по стойке и неловко улыбается.  
  
С румянцем на щеках и блеском в глазах. Красивый. Грейвс даже засматривается, и только потом — немного запоздало — понимает, что стоит как идиот и  _пялится_.  
  
— Так, значит, — он оглядывается по сторонам и кивает куда-то в сторону витрин, — ты действительно здесь работаешь?  
  
— Ну да, — Криденс пожимает плечами. — Мне нравится. Здесь уютно и… Не знаю, мне просто нравится, — честно говорит он и рассеянно ерошит волосы на затылке.  
  
Грейвс машинально прослеживает за рукой, цепляет взглядом ключицы, кадык и ловит себя на желании пройтись по ним зубами; скользит выше — подбородок, напряженно закушенная губа, родинка на носу, глаза.  
  
И, кажется, пропадает окончательно.  
  
Хочется обнимать и гладить, хочется целовать и кусать,  _хочется_ …  
  
Судя по тому, как тяжело сглатывает Криденс, он всё понимает.  
  
Но говорит только:  
  
— А вы тут как: по работе или мисс Пиквери недовольна отчётом? Если что, то я её сразу предупредил, что красноречие — не мой конёк.  
  
Грейвс бы с удовольствием об этом поспорил, но:  
  
— Я здесь не по работе.  
  
— О, — тупо говорит Криденс. — Ладно, — и тянется к столбику стаканов. — Значит, вам как обычно?  
  
Грейвс отрицательно качает головой.  
  
— Думаю, сегодня я не против попробовать что-то новое. Удиви меня?  
  
Криденс чуть прищуривается, кивает и скрывается за кофейным аппаратом.  
  
Полюбившийся столик с отличным обзором на антикварный магазин остаётся проигнорированным, и Грейвс садится в крайнем ряду почти по центру: за столик с отличным обзором на Криденса. Тот мельтешит, чем-то гремит и подпевает одними губами очередному треку.  
  
А потом, смотря Грейвсу прямо в глаза, гораздо громче положенного объявляет:  
  
— «Криденс» готов для мистера Грейвса!  
  
И Грейвс не выдерживает. Смеётся, запрокинув голову, а потом смотрит «ты действительно это сказал» взглядом. И когда подходит наконец к кассе, Криденс добавляет:  
  
— Осторожнее. Очень горячий.  
  
Грейвс одобрительно кивает.  
  
— Мне подходит.

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы обитают тут: http://teruartblog.tumblr.com | http://hicaptawkward.tumblr.com


End file.
